Various occupations, such as that of automotive mechanics, involve getting the fingers dirty or greasy and often it is rather difficult for such workers to clean their fingers thoroughly, particularly under the finger nails, at the completion of the work day. The same problem exists in households and various occupations such as among hospital and restaurant personnel and in various manufacturing occupations where an exceptionally high degree of personal cleanliness must be maintained. Harsh or abrasive soaps or cleaning compounds are not an entirely adequate answer to this problem, both from the standpoint of effective and thorough cleaning of the hands and from the standpoint of their harmful effects on the skin of some persons.
Various special purpose cleaning appliances have been proposed heretofore, such as the forearm and hand cleaning devices shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,757,806 to Bhaskar et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 3,699,984 to Davis, and the hand cleaning devices shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,205,620 to Woodworth et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 3,220,424 to Nelson.